warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Roses
Fanfic for Foxstep's epic contest. Warning: Contains the essence of light farce and yaoi (B'oy'L'''ove). Don't like, don't read. A/N (Or Disclaimer): Feel free to comment, criticize or throw tomatoes at the 5+1 fanfic. I don't own Thunderclap and the wonderful Warriors series I WISH I DID; I own all characters involved in this fanfic. PS. I'm very not sorry for making my character (aka Darkwing) a bossy fur ball. I do not act like that. It is merely twisted for the sake of a plot twist. Chapter 1 It was another sunny day in Thunderclan. Breezecloud padded over to the medicine cat bay, his mouth stuffed full with stems and leaves. It was peaceful. He sighed, putting down the leaves in the den and sat down. The sun shone on his pelt and warmed him up. At least he could enjoy another day without anyone interrupting- "Breezecloud! BREEZECLOUD!" -Or not. Robinflight bounded towards him and knocked him over. Falling on his back, Breezecloud managed to weakly paw at him before flipping back on his paw. Once the both toms had regained their breath, Breezecloud aimed a well-earned cuff on his ear. "OW!" Robin flight screeched at him and he had to flatten his ears to block out the sound. "Could you be any louder?" He meowed, annoyed that his break had been interrupted again. "Yowl it to Shadowclan, I think they couldn't hear it." He suppressed a small laugh as Robinflight shot him a glare. "It wasn't funny! Stop looking at me like that!" Breezecloud flicked his tail at Robinflight, watching him grow flustered. It was fun to see him embarrassed. "So do we grab a vole and head for patrol, Breezecloud?" He shrugged, "Sure." Grabbing a small squirrel from the pile, the two began tearing furiously into their meal, ignoring the surprised and disgusted expressions shown around them. Breezecloud didn't answer to them, he was too hungry to care. Just then, Darkwing stumbled into the daylight, her fur rising up and her usual bright eyes dim. She was muttering to herself as she continued stumbling forward. "I CAN'T SEE!" She yelled and all of Thunderclan stopped moving, mouthes open in a synchronized gasp. A orange-furred tabby skipped over, "Oh no, Darkwing can't see! Bluepaw, it must be an omen that the clan will perish!" "Oi, Trepan, stop making up omens!" Another nearby apprentice snapped back. At this particular moment, Robinflight chose to yowl, "SOMEONE GET THE MEDICINE CAT!" The cats ignored him and continued to crowd around her. "Is she blind?" A nearby kit meowed curiously, poking an irritated Darkwing with it's paw. "GET THE MEDICINE CAT, MOUSEBRAINS!" Robinflight yowled and tossed his half-eaten vole. He bounded towards her, leaving Breezecloud sitting. He felt a familiar ache in his chest as Robinflight nosed at Darkwing, concern and ''love'' evident on his face as he showered her with licks and strokes. He couldn't be falling for his best friend, could he? Well, there could only be one way to fix this, Breezecloud thought darkly. Chapter 2 Darkwing and Robinflight sat under a tree near camp sharing a mouse, tails twinned and pelts brushing. There were even romantic music coming from the bird that was chirping above them (Breezecloud was surprised that they didn't kill the bird but who questioned weird logic?) Breezecloud abruptly stood up and kicked away his meal. He was fed up with his crush- no, no, no- his friend's behaviour and stalked towards them with a rose in his jaws. He settled it down in front of Robinflight and waited for a reaction. Nothing happened. He tried clawing at the tree, jumping a few time (in front of them) and even going to the extent of leading an owl to them (and ending up being chased like a mouse). They still didn't react. "ROBINFLIGHT!" He meowed loudly. Said tom jerked out of his dazed state and glared at him. "Can't you see I'm having a moment here?" Breesecloud gave him an unimpressed look, "No." Darkwing looked at the rose and turned back to Robinflight expectantly, "Is that for me?" Robin flight was confused for a moment (because where had that rose appeared from?). He eventually chose to nod. Darkwing squealed happily and licked him on the cheek. Unable to stand the stab of pain in his heart, Breezecloud departed with a sad, "Goodbye!" and bounded back to camp, his tail hanging low. Chapter 3 Breezecloud tended to Robinflight's wounds after a bad fight. Apparently, a lost badger came up to him and said he was a fox, then turned into a twoleg and started beating him up with a metal stick and his leg happened to be the nearest target. He didn't dare question the logic behind it. Robinflight spoke up. "Thanks, Breeze. I am better thanks to you." Breezecloud shrugged and slyly tucked a rose behind his ear. "You're free to go, Robinflight. Just don't go hunting in the marsh or fight a two leg rightnow, okay?" He got a slight nod as a reply. Rolling his shoulders, Breezecloud stumbled back into the darkness that he called his den. Just before he could delve into his moss nest and nap, Robinflight turned to him, his eyes clouded with confusion. "Why is there a flower on my head?" Breezecloud narrowed his eyes. Of course he had checked his reflection in his private water storage. "I haven't got all day, Breezecloud. Answer me." Gosh, he's really pushing me for an answer now! WHAT SHALL I DO? ''He shrugged again, "It may have fallen from the roof." Robin flight looked at the roof. A dozen of roses hung from the ceiling of the stone wall, each tied to a thin string of ivy. "it's decoration. Makes me more relaxed." "Whatever." Robinflight walked out, favouring his broken leg as he limped. He gave the rose to Darkwing as he saw her and she twinned her tail with him. Breezecloud's stomach flipped. Chapter 4 Thunderclan was known for it's fights with Shadowclan. Especially during patrols. "Give us that rabbit! It was killed in our territory!" Oakpaw yowled and Robinflight was trying to calm Darkwing down as she frantically checked the apprentice for wounds. It was a typical patrol. Spottedblaze emerged from a bush and snarled at Oakpaw, "You wounded my apprentice when he tried to defend himself! Was this your intention from the start?" "You're accusing me?" Oakpaw screamed, "It wasn't my fault for punishing him from stealing the prey that was rightfully ours! It's not fair!" Breezecloud, who was in the midst of dabbing some poultice (he conveniently had with him) onto his wounds, was tempted to stuff his mouth with moss. The poisonous kind. "I don't think so." Spottedblaze replied coolly, her eyes briefly meeting Breezecloud's. She looked sad and he was not going to allow any of the warriors provoke her any further. "There won't be a next time. Oakpaw made a mistake. I promise it will never happen again," He stated carefully, "Thunderclan, retreat!" The Shadowclan cats shot him a look as Spottedblaze flicked her tail, then ran back into the bushes like the ''cowards they were. Cowards. '''~break~ Darkwing bit his tail once they were safely hidden in the thick woodland. "OW! What did you do that for, Darkwing?" "We could have blamed it on the apprentice! He was clearly chasing the rabbit into our territory!" Darkwing hissed at him, her tail flicking from side to side. It resembled a mop, like the cleaning sticks twolegs used to clean their houses with. Or, in the terms of a pure warrior, a flopping fish. "You don't even deserve to be deputy!" Breezecloud's eyes twitched. Darkwing continued on, ignoring the glare he had been telling himself NOT to give, "I know you and Robinflight are good friends, but please, tone down the unwanted attention. I know about the roses." Darkwing stalked forward until she was pressing him into the nearest oak tree. "He chose me as his mate. Get over it." Breezecloud could hear his heartbeat slowing down until it was nothing. Chapter 5 Breezecloud snuck out of the camp at night. As he had expected, Spottedblaze was waiting for him at the edge of the Shadowclan border. "Hey, Breezecloud," Spottedblaze murmured softly as she look at him with ruby red eyes. Breezecloud could tell that she was sad. What was happening with all his friends these days? "What's wrong, Blaze?" Spottedblaze clawed a small bird onto the hardened earth with her claw. She sat for a few minute before drawing a small cloud looking on in the distance. "That is what I see," she meowed quietly, and for the first time today, Spottedblaze had a happy look in her eyes. "What about it?" I asked casually, hoping my posture gave nothing away. Spottedblaze scowled at me and I laughed at her expression. "You don't think that you're missing out?" She asked tentatively and he flinched because that hit home. ''I looked at the night sky. The stars glittered as if they were answering me. ''I feel tired, drained out of my will. What could he do about something he had absolutely no control of? "No, not really." He wasn't going to start a conversation with her discussing about why he was not allowed to love his best friend. It would be awkward- Rustling bushes startled them and he quickly scattered back, ready to confront the intruder. He wasn't expecting Robinflight to step out with hatred fully evident on his face. "So I see. Sneaking out with the enemy, huh? You're pathetic if you want to start a riot- a relationship with a Shadowclan scum!" "She's not scum!" I retorted angrily, "She has a mate already!" Robinflight rolled his eyes, "That apparently didn't stop you." "I don't-" Breezecloud was prepared to rip his eyes out if he continued to speak. Robinflight was dumb, Robinflight was stupid, Robinflight was- "What would you know about love, Breezecloud? You're a coward. Cats like us go straight for the chase, not just sitting on borders to chat." Breezecloud could only stare after him, his eyes blurred with tears, as he walked out of view, Spottedblaze's eyes wide open as she tried to consult her friend. Bonus The next day, Robinflight apologized to him. "- I'm so sorry for bursting at you. I was mad at something Darkwing said-" Breezecloud pretended to listen to him rant about Darkwing. "- Breeze, is it true that you like a certain tom?" "WHAT?!" Breezecloud spat out the poultice he was currently making and looked at him. Robinflight smiled uncertainly, "Darkwing said-" Breezecloud had enough. "Darkwing this, Darkwing that. You don't even consider how I feel about you ranting about her all the time! She's annoying me with so much unimportant things! She's playing with a kit and she's so cute! She likes my fur color-" "-I didn't say that-" "- I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it all! I'm your best friend, but that doesn't mean that I'm your rag doll. I don't have to listen to most of the lovesick mouse-brained things you rant about! You don't give me the affection and attention that I deserve!" Robinflight looked at him strangely, "I love you as a friend." "I'm in love with you, alright?!" Breezecloud stopped his pacing and looked at him with wide eyes, panting slightly. Robin flight stared at him with moon-sized eyes and he wanted to bury himself into a hole. "Repeat that again, Breeze?" He mumbled, "I'm so sorry that I'm in love with you." In a moment, Robinflight swooped down from his crouch on the rock and licked his flank comfortingly. "I'm so sorry I didn't know," he repeated like a twoleg, "I know you know that I won't feel the same, but thank you for loving me. If I was in a different world-" "-That wouldn't happen-" "- I would have chosen you as my mate." Breezecloud closed his eyes and felt his heart beat again. Category:Darky's Contest stuff Category:Darky and Bramble